Smile
by momochi3000
Summary: About smile, a mental patient with a smile painted on. Behind the smile, something lurks, deep in the depths of her consciousness, controlling every move she makes like a puppet master and his dolls, playing as if it was all a giant play that he controlled and no one else. Someone needed to set them straight, and that was Him. He had tried many times before and failed.


"**Smile"**

(Warning: Rated M for Violence)

**Chapter 1:**

**The Sword of Breath**

** S**houting was heard nearby, making the "boy" speed up, sweat running down the bandages surrounding his head. Only his eye was showing, while the rest of him was covered. His eye was a black hole nestled into his skull. He was wearing Purple scrubs and a badge with the number 701 scribbled on, signifying his room and his subject number. He was one of the small amount that escaped the now on fire hospital hidden in the woods. He was running so quickly, he didn't see the page on the tree until he was far past it. He was too far however, so he just dismissed it and went along his way. That is, until something flashed in the corner of his "eye."

He spinned around and met… nothing? He could've sworn he saw something there just a moment ago. He hesitantly walked in the direction of the "person" he saw. An image flashed into his mind and he stopped, thinking on his escape. It seemed easy. A little too easy… He heard a twig snap behind him and turned around in a defensive position, unwilling to go back to that horrible place…

It was a teenage boy with the same clothing as him, except they were red with blood. He had a smile carved into his face and his eyelids were cut from his face, making him unable to sleep. He held a knife, putting you on edge for you didn't want to die just after you escaped.

"Are you another patient?" He asked, his voice gruff, most likely from screaming of escape. He nodded, still unsure of the boy in front of him. The image flashed again, followed by a soft grumble within his head.

'_**Do not be afraid, Smile,**_' It said. '_**He is not going to hurt you. You went through the same things as him. When he asks you to follow, go with him. He will take you to somewhere safe after an… errand of some sort.**_' I blinked and the image went away, along with the voice. The boy motioned for him to follow, and he complied. They walked through the forest until they came upon a quaint little house that had a sign that said "The Woods family." He went in, and you followed soon after to observe the cottage and his actions. You heard sounds from the bathroom and followed it. It was the boy, two adults who seemed to be a couple, and another brown haired boy with chocolate colored eyes. He seemed afraid, along with his parents. The boy you had originally met, however, was having a blast. He had a smile that shone like the sun, and a laugh as soft as rose petals covered in sweet, sweet blood. He stepped in with his hand upraised. Everyone looked at you, most of them with fear. He nodded his head to them and looked to the one who smiles.

"Is there anything I may do to assist in your errand?" Smile quietly asked, surprised by how smooth it was, compared to yesterday. He thought he might have worn it out. The boy grinned even more, showing his beautiful teeth and he nodded his head.

"You can take care of the parents, but I want the kid," He said, bloodlust in his voice. Smile nodded and looked to the parents, his "eye" turning pink with a hole in the middle. The hole expanding and taking over his bandages. He tore them off and smiled. His face was torn with scars and parts of his face were gone. Where his other eye should've been, there was a hole that showed the victim its past. He snickered and reveled in their demise and fear.

"Don't be afraid," He whispered to them, clutching face where the hole was. "It'll all be over soon. Far too soon, in fact. I think I'll stall your demise by making you live where no one escapes and no one knows you. You will watch your loved ones die right before your eyes for eternity. I will only release you if you survive five years. However, the fun does not end there. Oh no, that's only the beginning. No one will remember you, no one will see you, and no one will love you. It's a nightmare to you, but pure entertainment for me. Simply speaking, you. Will. Die." He laughs and clutches their heads, crushing them and making them turn to flower petals. A beautiful scene, soon to turn into a bloody massacre. The flower petals will turn white and the blood splattered on the tips, then will turn into one single rose which he will place in his collection. He wrapped his head back up and sighed. Another rose, another funeral. The thought both sickened and excited him. He was afraid of his other self. His other self, enjoyed massacres, roses made of blood, and anything he wanted dead. Alas, the smile never left his face, for it was painted on by the doctors. He was supposed to cheer up the other patients, but he couldn't bring back the already dead. This usually angered the doctors, but he didn't care. It only added to his power over them. He nodded to the boy, allowing him to do his part. He grinned and gave a thumbs up before licking his lips and attacking the brunette. The boy never stood a chance against an experienced mental patient. He was killed by a slit throat, after being held down and stabbed in the stomach. His lips were carved into a smile and his hands were placed ceremoniously on to his stomach where he was stabbed. He looked as if he was sleeping. It was as if he was laying upon a bed of rose petals. It was perfect. The boy walked out with him following close behind. He coughed quietly, the effects of having that power taking over. His coughing called the attention of the boy in front. He seemed both worried and curious. Why would a perfectly healthy looking mental patient have a cough, or worse? It was unheard of. If a patient got sick, their time was cut short. So how was this one alive? He was determined to find out. He stopped and walked over to the other boy, remembering what he did and his soft, angelic voice. He wondered what he would sound like if he laughed in joy and not lust.

"How did you survive?" He asked, cursing his rough voice. It had grown tired of cackling, it seems. The boy closed his mesmerizing eye and he resisted the urge to cup his cheek and open that one coal black hole of an eye. He still didn't know his name did he? He didn't even give his own name! What a dumb move. His answer broke the smiling black haired boy break from his thoughts.

"I didn't," He said quietly. "I had a slight cough, so they killed me, or, rather, tried to. I still lived in my cell, though no one came to get me for blood-letting, or anything. No tests, nothing. I began to worry, so I opened my door. One of the more curious souls came in, saw me, and stared. He stayed like that for no more than five minutes, before he started fading from my sight. I knew something was going on, since the hospital I was now in was not the one I was in before. It astounded me. So, I left the room, and I soon found out that I was in the wing of the hospital you were in. The one that burned down. I think He sent me there." The boy looked at him in curiosity and was soon given an explanation. "I believe that 'He' is the doctor who was assigned to my care and experimentation." The boy with the smile nodded in understanding. He had his own doctor to keep him from hurting himself and to make sure he didn't hurt any of the others. He remembered the time that someone named Smile had come to visit.

_**FLASHBACK IN JEFF'S POV:**_

_ I heard the door to my cell open and looked over. It was a boy with a smile painted onto the front. His bandages were old and yellow. They covered most of his face, except for one eye. It was a beautiful thing to look at. You could stare at it for hours and never get bored. It switched from a cherry blossom pink, to night sky blue, to a black so dark and deep, it was like you were staring into a bottomless ocean filled to the brim with multi-colored fish of all sizes. There was a guard next to him who had a terrible cold. It was a miracle no one visited by him had caught it and was killed. He coughed into his hand and wheezed out a message._

_ "This is Smile," he coughed out. "He's here to keep you happy for a certain amount of time." He then whispered into Smile's ear something that I barely heard. "You better succeed or else it's back to killing the sick for you." Smiled quickly nodded, slightly shivering. His eye was a light blue at the moment. I wondered for a fleeting moment whether or not he had another eye, and if it did that too? I smiled at him, grateful to have someone to talk to. I waved him over and he complied. His arms were bandaged and hidden underneath a pair of fuchsia pajamas, the color they gave to the female patients. I mentally smacked myself for not noticing sooner. __**He**__ was a __**She**__! She came over and sat down in front of me. _

_ "Hello," she said quietly. "My name, as you were told, is Smile. How are you today?" I smiled and pet her head gently, making sure not to disturb her sun colored bandages. She tilted her head and her eyes turned pink. She reached towards my head and gently pulled up my cheeks while closing her eye. "Smile!" Her cheeks pulled up underneath her "mask," so I knew she was smiling. I brightly smiled and hugged her. She stiffened, before wrapping her frail arms around my small body. _

_ "Smile," a stern voice commanded. "It's time." She shook as she walked out the door into the dark hall beyond. I hoped to see her again._

_**FLASHBACK END;**_

Jeff's POV:

I gasped. She stiffened and looked at me, head tilted. My eyes shone as I shared with her my memory. She started shaking before running away into the woods. I stood there shocked. Why would she run away?

Smile's POV:

As I ran away from the boy, tears came through my closed eyes and dripped down my bandage, making it a dark mix of beige and red. My tears of rustic red blood left trails down the dressing on my flawed face. I didn't want to meet anyone who knew me. They would just hold negative feelings for me in the end. They always did in the beginning. A twig broke behind me. I spinned around, meeting the gaze of a tall man with no face. Static appeared in my mind before everything disappeared.

Slendy's POV:

I sighed and picked up the child. Her mind was pressured by my presence and collapsed into unconsciousness. I walked in the direction she was running from, knowing it was also where Jeffrey was. I arrived soon after.

"Excuse me child," I said softly, catching his small attention span. He turned to me and saw the child in my arms. He started coming forward, but one of my arms stopped him. "She is fine. Do not worry of her condition, her mind was simply pressured by my appearance. " He sighed in relief before following me to the mansion. I opened the door, only to be greeted by the pungent smell of blood and earth. I sighed and led Jeffrey to his room through the chaos and destruction currently happening in the living room, directly by the stairs, our current destination. The child in my arms shifted and faced towards my chest, causing a flutter of happiness inside of my chest. It confused me greatly, but I though no further on the emotions running through my head, for the child was smiling while holding onto my arm with one arm, and my suit with the other. I smiled inside and brought her closer to me before taking the boy to his room upstairs.

After that grueling task was done, I went to the room that had been prepared for the small, malnourished, traumatized child in my arms. I opened the room and saw it had been changed to something the child would enjoy. The walls were painted a warm blue the color of the sea with fish painted swimming around her room, a beige carpet to simulate the sea's plains, a bed in the far corner in the shape of a patch of coral, a small group of stuffed animals in the corner, made as therapy for traumatized children below the age of 15, and a chest of clothing to the left of the bed in the shape of a treasure chest, which would give her any clothing fit for the activity she was to perform that following day. It seemed to be the best action for the rebuilding of her mind and the enjoyment of her being. Nothing that could possibly hurt her was in the room, and everything was made so that she could not injure her being. The perfect comfort for a growing child with a partially innocent mind. I set her on her bed and watched as she curled into a ball while hugging a piece of coral at the edge of the bed. I gazed at her peaceful face before softly kissing her forehead and leaving the room, making sure to shut the door behind me. I would not tolerate something disturbing her sleep in the delicate state of mind she currently had.

A crash was heard downstairs and rubbed my head in annoyance, before walking downstairs to the mess that was most likely there. When I finally reached the first floor, anger entered my mind as I observed what was broken. They had broken something I had been hoping to put inside The child's room once she had a less delicate state of mind. I was going to put a small fish tank in her room when she wasn't looking. It would contain rainbow guppies, baby clown fish, and goldfish of different colors. The fish _were _going to be bought later, but they broke the tank, also known as the only thing that could possibly go terribly wrong around the teenagers that live in the house.

'_I could get another tank,_' I thought, pondering on the possible actions I could take. '_But that one was made specially for the mentally scarred individuals within the world. Now I have to order another tank and hide it away from the others to make sure they don't mess with it in any way._' I cleaned up the mess, while scolding the ones responsible for the destruction. My arms sent them to their separate rooms and locked them within with no entertainment or way of escape. I threw away the broken appliances and tank, and ordered a new one. The toaster, which was jammed, was fixed and placed onto a temporary spot. Everything was once again in order, and every room in the house that was not occupied became filled with the fragrant smell of orchids and lavender, with a tint of strawberry and peach mixed into the concoction of smells. Everything was perfect, every person was in their separate rooms, and all that needed to be done was dinner. I quickly whipped together waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast for the ones who ate several foods, strawberry and normal cheesecake for Masky and Hoodie, and a chocolate with strawberry syrup cake for the new arrivals. I heard a stifled yelp from the girl's room and walked to her, thinking someone had disturbed her sleep, and ready to punish anyone who did. I slowly opened the door to her comfort, and saw what happened.

She had fallen from her bed and woken up. I gently picked her injured self up and checked for a concussion. Thankfully, she had not gained an injury to the head, and was only bruised. I set her down on her bed and patted the top of her cranium, showing her she was alright. She seemed frightened by my presence and the difference between sceneries, so I explained to her why she was here.

"_Child,_" I said softly, not wanting to further frighten her. "_You are here because I wished to take care of you, and repair any damage taken to your person. I hope you enjoy your stay and possibly live here with the rest of the children."_

"A-age range?" She quietly asked, stuttering in my presence.

"_Eight to fifteen years of age._" She nodded and bowed her head.

"I look forward to meeting the others." I nodded and held out a hand, which she hesitantly took. I lead her downstairs to the kitchen and gave her a piece of the cake, which she happily accepted. I watched as she gulped down the cake with a look of happiness, and a burst of warm feelings entered me. I removed a piece of icing from her cheek with a handkerchief before stepping back and looking at her sitting form. Her bandages were still yellow, much to my distress. I coughed into my hand and successfully caught her attention. She looked up and I began my preparations for her form.

"_If you don't mind,_" I started. "_I would like to change your bandages and give you better clothes. _" She nodded and got up. I walked back to her room to show her the chest in her room, with her following closely behind. I soon reached the door and let her in. She looked around in wonder, before touching everything. When she got to the chest, I stepped her by putting my hand on her shoulder. I opened the chest and showed her its contents. It was a complete set of summer play clothes, all in a dark yellowish-orange in small, neat piles with the shoes set off to the side. She picked them out and looked to me for permission. I nodded before bowing and leaving the room to allow her to get dressed. I heard rustling behind the door next to me and looked inside. It was Jeffrey's room, made custom to his interests and inner thoughts. He was inside with a small puppy who had a grin on its face. I tilted my head to the side and walked in to introduce myself. Jeff looked up and I saw the smile in his eyes. he brought the puppy to me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Can I keep him?" He begged to me, bringing the puppy to my face. I looked at it and saw no negative thoughts in its mind. I nodded my head and pat the puppy on the head. Jeffrey put down the puppy and hugged me around the waist. I accepted the hug and looked to the dog.

"_What's his name?_" I questioned. "_Did you give it a name?_" He shook his head and looked to me. "_How about Smile Dog?_" He nodded and looked to the puppy while shouting out his name in glee. I smiled inside before leaving him to his tasks. I heard a knock on the door and saw that the child was done. She wore an orange and pink skirt, a storm grey polo, black and white stockings, and red tapping shoes. Her wrappings were gone, showing her sky blue eye and the scars surrounding it, pulsing with blue lightning. She wore her hair in the form of a boyish looking pixie cut with a yellow rose with artificial red drops painted onto the petals. I walked over to her small frame and knelt down on one knee, my hand on her shoulder.

"_You look wonderful,_" I said gently. "_The yellow rose is a good touch. It goes with your eyes and the dress._" She nodded her head in thanks before hugging me, her small arms wrapping completely around my slender waist. I laid my head on top of hers and brought her into my arms, earning a squeak and arms wrapping around my neck. I carried her like the small child she was down to the kitchen, her sweet laugh like candy to my ears. I heard the front door open and saw my brother, Ender, come in. I greeted him with a nod of the head and went back to carrying around the small child, her giggles and protests warming my chest. Ender just stared at us, his dark purple eyes cold and lifeless. I reluctantly put her down and walked over to Ender.

"_Is there something of the matter?_" I asked, annoyance appearing within the depths of my voice. He nodded. "_What is it?_"

"**That child over there,**" He said, fear and anger in his voice. "**Is able to kill all of us! Why are you housing such a creature? **_**How are you not dead?**_" I looked at him in anger, My face becoming visible and my other arms revealing themselves.

"_**She is just a child!**_" I yelled, fury now fully evident in my voice. "_**I will take care of her, no matter what, and you can't stop me! She is not, and never will be, A MONSTER!**_" Ender flinched at my last words before disappearing. I heard a scream from the child behind me and turned around, my eyes coming into existence and staring at Ender. He was holding the child. _Your child._ You ran at him, ready to kill him for even _thinking_ of hurting her. He dodged all of your attacks, his arms squeezing around her throat until she couldn't breathe. You watched as her eyes changed from blue to blood red, before she broke out of his grasp and materialized the only sword that could kill us. _**The sword of breath.**_

_**_**_

**_A/n: OK, first book here, criticism and reviews are welcomed, any hate comments or anything that's personal, you can PM me about, since I would like to keep the reviews clean. Good bye for now?_**_**  
**_


End file.
